


It Ain't No Bi(tt)ie

by guro_kuro



Series: horror bitty finds a home [2]
Category: Horrortale (undertale au), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoment, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cooking, Crying, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Horror Sans Bitty, Humor, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Recovery, Sewing, Skelecuddles, Skeleton Puns, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, horror bitty gets more hugs and cuddles, horror bitty is trying, past trauma, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guro_kuro/pseuds/guro_kuro
Summary: You and your foster horror bitty go through the recovery process. Along the way, the two of you become closer.
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale) & Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: horror bitty finds a home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782934
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	It Ain't No Bi(tt)ie

**Author's Note:**

> hello y'all! glad to see you again! if you're new here, i recommend reading the first of the series for a better experience. besides that, hope you enjoy!

It’s been a month since you’ve had your foster bitty. During that time span, you have seen him come out of his shell once the tension in atmosphere lifted after your heartfelt moment. Needless to say, he is still a Sans bitty at heart.

You see him lounge around the apartment more frequently nowadays. His favorite spot seems to be the loveseat beside the window, right where the warm sunlight beams through the lidded shutters. You would only see him in passing before he decided to hide underneath furniture or on top of hard to reach places when he first came to your home, so this was a welcomed improvement along your relationship.

Now he can be seen nearly in plain view at every comfy looking spot, even napping beside you on couch armrests as you type. You haven’t been able to hold him since last time, and neither of you have made the move. You wanted to wait for him to come to you when he is ready this time.

When you work, your bitty joins you as you prep the making of recipes. You could tell its his favorite time of day as he’s always ‘coincidentally’ in the kitchen right at the usual time you work. Your bitty sits on his usual spot, right on top of the kitchen counter that’s near your work surface. “front row seat”, he tells you. You remind yourself to buy a cushion for him later.

As you work, you make notes and adjustments to ingredients in order to make the perfect recipe. Sometimes when your hands are covered in dough and you need to write down an important tip, your bitty offers to help write down notes for you. Every session he offers to help in some way, whether its writing your notes or taste testing. And after everything is done, he helps you clean up the kitchen and as a reward, he gets to eat what you made. Win-Win really, since most of the time you have so much of leftovers you bring some out to share with your next-door neighbors or the local food pantry.

He always watches intently as you work, watching your step by step process as you gently knead dough or chop and prepare veggies for a savory dinner. As you cook, you give him little pieces of vegetables or shredded chicken, to which he greatly takes and chomps on. When you’re baking a cake and have some remaining batter left, you always give him the spoon for him to lick. And as always, his eye light dilates with excitement on having a sweet treat, trilling as your bitty takes the spoon.

It warms your heart that you now get to see this side of him.

You’ve held longer conversations with him unlike the snide remarks he barked out at you when you passed by him a little too close or shared snarky comments before. During your cooking sessions, he often asks questions, to which you’re happy to reply.

“why yer mixin’ it all slow and gentle?”

“If I’m mixing it fast and roughly, I’ll overmix. If you overmix your dough, it’ll develop more gluten, making it more tough and won’t be as soft.”

“why do yer cook the onions til they’re all brown ‘n soft?”

“In certain dishes, cooking the onions ‘til they’re all brown and soft allows for the larger sugars in onions in their raw state to break down into smaller sugars, making them sweeter. This process is called caramelizing.”

“…but they don’ taste sweet at all when they’re raw…”

“What?”

“what”

“Is that why there was a small chunk missing from that onion?”

-

Other than working, you and your bitty do other hobbies. You offer to take him out, worried that he’ll feel cramped inside your apartment. However, he always declines in favor of snoozing beside you as you watch reruns. You even offered to go for a walk around the park, double-offering that you’ll be doing all the walking, but he persists on his napping. You don’t push him out of his comfort zone just yet.

So, for hobbies you offered what he would be interested in doing. To your surprise, he wanted to learn how to sew. Now that you think about it, it would explain his patched jacket. For a week, the two of you would work on small projects when you were free.

In summary, you were _terrible_ at sewing. Your companion, however, was good. Like, _really_ good.

“How the hell are you so good at this?” you huffed, placing the needle done harder than you needed to, inspecting your… pouch?...Ribbon? “Mine don’t look anywhere near as good as yours.”

“heheh, it’s all in the _eye_ of the beholder.” He stopped mid-stitch and held the needle up to his skull, his eye light peering through the eye of the needle.

He snorted at the look of your blank face. You glared at all the masterpieces your bitty made that laid on top of the coffee table. Most of them were bone plushies, but some were socks and quilted blankets made from leftover fabrics. A few were a bit lumpy and disfigured, but your bitty improved the more and more he made.

“I say it’s your tiny hands.” You picked up one of the bone plushies he made and admired the stitching along the edges. No puffs of fluff were sticking out like yours.

“heh, maybe. came in pretty _handy_ when i was out in the streets...” he stayed quiet for a while as you glanced up at him from the bone plushie, watching him continue to sew his quilt.

“…helped when my clothes tore.” You turn your attention to his jacket, eyeing all the varying fabrics used. It really needed a wash. Your bitty continued to sew until he was finished, hoisting up his work and turning it towards you.

Your eyes widened at the work of fabrics that were intricately woven together. The patterns were stitched with thought on their placement. The quilt was evenly puffed. You couldn’t believe he made such an amazing quilt out of the spare fabrics you had laying around your apartment.

“what ya think?”

“It looks great, lil guy. A beautiful quilt. You really have a talent at this.” A dusty blue spread across his skull and handed you the blanket.

“h-heh heh, it’s nothin’. its more a coaster than a quilt, really.”

“Well, it’s still a beautiful coaster. You mind if I hang it up?” You looked up from the quilt/coaster and into your bitty’s surprised eyes and slack jaw.

“y-you, you would do that?”

You smiled fondly and nodded. “Yes, its really lovely and I would hate for it to get dirty.”

He nodded silently and continued to work on some more projects as you went to safely tuck away the quilt. You were sure you would have to buy more frames for the future.

-

The more you spend your time with your bitty, the more you see glimpses behind his past self.

He’s more hesitant when you ask him for his opinion. He generally lets it all up to you for the decision making. You try to make him more vocal with what he wants, but when he does you can see that he’s not really trying. You were sure he was letting his insecurities come into play and only going with what you wanted.

No matter, you’ll just have to introduce him to being comfortable with the idea of having opinions. Slowly but surely.

You started the recovery process by going out to the store, as you desperately need to refill your stock of food. Your objective is to make your bitty take the first few steps on dealing with his abandonment issues. You knew you had to be ready to be stern if need be.

You previously handled a foster about a year ago who dealt with similar issues and learned from experience that those who fear abandonment will do anything it takes.

“Hey lil’ guy, I’ma head out real quick to go get some groceries.” You called out to him, putting on your coat and grabbing your keys from the coffee table and began to head out the door. Before your hand could reach the handle, you felt that familiar buzz of energy beside your leg. You look down to see your bitty looking up at you with wide eye sockets, wringing his claws into his jacket. He stood there silently as he looked up at you, deep in thought.

You waited patiently there for him as he continued to think, and only did he speak up did he break the silence.

“…will you be comin’ back?” he said in the smallest voice you’ve heard him speak in.

“Yes, I will be back around in… about an hour.” You looked at your phone to see the time, which read it was a bit after noon. You didn’t see his eye light go out at the mention of being alone for an hour.

As you looked back, his eye light appeared before you noticed it was gone, but you did take note of the dazed expression and tense grin he had. Quickly, you proposed a deal.

“If you feel comfortable going out, you can come with me if you want. It’s all up to you.”

“i-if ya want me to go then I guess-“

“No.”

His eye light had fallen to the ground as he shakily responded, but immediately looked up at you with shock.

“wha-?”

“I won’t force you to come with me if you don’t feel comfortable in a new environment. If you don’t feel safe going out, then I would rather you stay so you could feel safe somewhere you know.” You smiled down at him reassuringly once you were done, hoping to come across that you are not mad at him but were concerned for him.

The red eye light in his socket darted between you and the handle, deciding whether or not to go out with you or stay. Again, you waited patiently until he spoke up.

“i… i think…” the wringing of his jacket never stopped since he came up to you, but when he looked up at you once more did he stop and let out a sigh. “i think i wanna stay instead…”

You smiled warmly down at him, nodding as you began to get ready once more to leave.

“That’s ok, I understand. Thank you for telling me.” You opened the door and told him your goodbyes and to protect the apartment while you’re gone. He stood at the center of the living room looking at you and waving goodbye. As you closed and locked up the place, you breathed a sigh of relief.

He did it! He’s being vocal about what he wants and what he’s comfortable with! You did not stop yourself as you did a giddy dance with your hands in the air, skipping down the hallway as silently as possible so as to not disturb your neighbors. You did stop yourself from your happy dance as you turned around the corner in fear of someone seeing you.

You made sure to get your bitty a treat from the store.

-

You made it back just in time, an hour just as you said. You began to unlock your door and call out to your bitty as you carry in all the bags from your trip.

“Bitty I’m home!”

The scampering of bony feet patting against the wood floorboard could be heard from the hallway. As you piled in through the door, you are greeted by your bitty who is smiling wide and in his hands was another quilt he made cuddled in his arms that dragged along the floor.

“yer back!”

“Yep,” you popped the ‘p’ and went towards the kitchen to drop off your bags that were killing your arms, your bitty in tow behind you. “I got you a surprise~.”

As you placed the bags down on the table, your bitty had shortcut himself on top as well, his eye light glittering with vibrancy from anticipation.

“really? fer me?” he cuddled the quilt closer to his chest, smiling wider somehow.

_‘So cute’._

“Mhm, but I’ll have to put this stuff away first before it goes bad-“ instantly a rush of magic whirled past you as objects flew from bags to the pantry or fridge. Thank the stars you were holding his surprise.

After everything was put away, your bitty’s outstretched arm and glowing eye receding back, he turned his attention back to you. His excitement was replaced with a tired grin and panting from exertion.

“done -huff- so -huff- what is it?”

You couldn’t help giggle at his eagerness and complied, pulling out a whole bag full of fabrics with printed patterns and a large sewing kit with different colored thread and many needles of different gauges. You also purchased some frames to hang up the quilts and even got your bitty a small cushion for the kitchen counter. As you laid each item on the table, your bitty cant seem to choose which one to reach for first, so he just stares as you lay them all out. Once you were done, you couldn’t help but spread out your arms and do jazz hands and say “Tada~!”

Your bitty reached out to touch the many fabrics laid down beside him, running his tiny phalanges across the embedded patterns. He looked up with an unreadable expression you couldn’t quite place.

“this all fer me?”

“You bet,” you flipped through the many fabrics. “I got you more of these since you’ve done so many good designs, I wanted you to have more material to work with. And since you’ll be sewing a lot, I got you some more thread and needles. Oh! And a little cushion for the kitchen counter, since I bet it’s pretty hard on your skelebooty.” You smiled widely at your bitty as he continued to look at everything you got for him.

“thank you… i- thanks.” He looked up at you, clutching his quilt tighter around him. You noticed his eye light warbling, but nothing more. His claws clenched and unclenched around the quilt. You smiled in response at his show of gratitude.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but you didn’t want to push him. So you decided to get started on dinner since it was about that time already and left him to his new gifts.

“Well, I’m gonna prep dinner now so I’ll-“ you turned away from your bitty to do just that when something caught your shirt. You turned around to see your bitty still looking up you, arms stretched out and clutching at the end of your coat you still had on.

You were about to ask what’s wrong when the claws that held your shirt reached out towards your hand instead. You let him grab ahold of your hand as he brought it against his cheekbone and began to nuzzle it.

You almost gasped aloud at not only the touch, but the _purring_ he made, but didn’t want to embarrass him and make him stop, so you gave up breathing in favor of enjoying this moment.

As he nuzzled you, he mumbled something against your skin that you almost couldn’t hear but were able to pick up.

“ _thank you.”_

You held in a watery smile and scratched gently on the right side of his skull, getting his attention to look up at you.

“You’re welcome, lil’ guy.”

The two of you enjoyed the rest of the evening in warm silence as you enjoyed each other’s presence.

-

Though there were good days, there was also some bad days.

It was the middle of the night, a few days after your run to the store. You were sleeping in bed when you were startled awake by glass shattering and a small wail. Your eyes shot open immediately and the covers were thrown off from you. You padded your way to your ajar door, peeping through the crack and listening intently to any sound of shuffling. It was a habit you carried with you to check before running into something, a cause of your paranoia but you could never be too sure.

As soon as you were sure the coast was clear, you quickly made your way to where you think you heard the noise. Your only source of light was the moonlight that beamed through the shutters but that wasn’t enough. You turned on the light switch and were greeted with the sight of broken glass across the floorboard. In the middle of the mess of glass shards sat your bitty clutching his head, curling in on himself.

You reacted before you could think.

“Bitty, are you hurt? Are you ok? Please don’t move I’ll come get you!”

You approached closer to your bitty but were only responded with the same wailing that woke you up.

“ **no! please! i’m sorry please i’m sorry!”**

You stopped abruptly as you heard the cries of your bitty who was now uncontrollably shaking, rocking back and forth his body.

“What? Why are you sorry? Bitty please calm down it’s ok everything’s fine! Just stay right where you are!”

You carefully padded through glass shards, trying to avoid stepping on any with your bare feet. Fuck, you really don’t know how to go about this.

As you think of what to do, you can hear the heartbreaking cries of your bitty. You don’t know how they ended up in this situation, but you desperately needed to help them.

“Bitty, do you think you can shortcut?”

That seemed to have caught their attention, as their cries began to subside and only small hiccups could be heard. He shakily looks up to you, head still tucked in as he peers over his patellas.

“i- i think so…” He began to uncurl himself slowly and carefully, taking in deep breathes. You feel the buzz of energy and see that he is off the floor and on top of the dinner table, clutching to his jacket and burrowing in on himself again. You sigh in relief that he made it out just fine and turned around back to properly get some shoes and a broom to clean up.

You quickly clean the mess and disposed of it properly. You constantly look over your bitty to check up on him, but he hasn’t budged at all from his spot. Only has a dazed expression and the corners of his permanent grin taut at the ends, looking far off somewhere. Luckily, he stopped crying but the rim around his eye sockets were puffy and faintly blue. It was when you were done did he finally speak up and broke the empty night silence.

“please don’t take away my gifts.” His voice was hoarse and rough from his crying, nearly faint but you heard it nonetheless. Your turned around in bewilderment.

“What? Why would I take away your stuff?” You slowly approached your bitty, kneeling beside the table. He was still peering over his kneecaps, arms around his tibias and claws clamped tightly on his jacket. He couldn’t look you in the eye.

“yer mad at me. you should be mad at me. i broke yer glass.” His claws dug deeper into his jacket.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m worried about you. I thought you got hurt.” You slowly lifted your hand and gestured towards him.

“Are you hurt?” He finally looked up at you, loosening his hold on his jacket and moved to drop his hands to his lap.

“…no, i’m not hurt.” You moved your hand forward and gently cupped the right side of his face to double check any damage. When you found none, you began smoothing out the wet streaks of tears away from his cheekbones. He closed his eyes as you inspect him, paying attention to the way your cold, soft skin felt on his bones.

“Can you tell me what happened?” You began to rub smooth circles on the back of his head with your forefinger. Your bitty cracked his left eye socket open to read your face, reading any sign of anger but none were present. He took a deep breath in and out.

“i was thirsty an’ didn’t wanna wake you up. heh. an’ look where that got me...” He heavily sighs and you wanted to cheer your bitty up a bit.

“ _Water_ you talking about? You can always wake me up when you need me, and I’ll be _dew_ for you.”

That got him to snort and giggle, catching him off guard with your puns. You slumped your shoulders in relief, joining in your laughter with him as well. You began hoisting yourself up from the awkward position where you knelt. You took him up with you in your arms, holding him close to your chest. His short round of laughter stopped once he was picked up in surprise but wrapped his arms around your neck securely.

You were about to leave the kitchen and make your way back to bed but realized something.

“Are you still thirsty?”

“nah, i-uh, dropped it once i drank some. sorry ‘bout that still.” Your bitty buried his face in the crook of your neck as you walked towards your room.

“Don’t worry about it, baby. As long as you got what you needed, that’s all the matters.”

As the two of you settled down in your bed, you gently pet him up and down his spine. Before he could doze off, you spoke.

“I will never punish you for something. Anything. Especially on accident, bitty.” You know he heard you, as he clenched his claws tighter to your shirt and nuzzled deeper.

With your bitty curled up in your arms like a teddy bear, this would make this the second time the both of you laid on your bed. And both were emotional moments, go figure. But you were glad to have this, and you were sure he was too.

-

Its now been a month and a half since you’ve had your bitty. He’s coming along well with the recovery process, and you could never be any prouder.

He does have his mood swings, however.

One day he’ll be his normal self, talking and punning away with you. Eating all the snacks you give him and sewing more quilts. He is even broadening his skills to outfits now, so that’s a big ease on your bank account.

On other days, you bitty would be closed off. The most you’ll get out of him are grunts when you ask him questions. During days like these, he hardly moves from his favorite spot on the loveseat and naps the whole day. He doesn’t do any sewing during these times and sometimes joins you when you’re working.

You don’t bother him during these times and leave him alone to himself. You understand he needs his space and you respect that. You only check in on him to see if he’s ok and is at least snacking and drinking. You make sure to leave a plastic cup of water around to avoid another accident.

Ever since that night, your bitty has been in a bad mood. He acted odd when he woke up in your bed. He doesn’t look at you when you tell him good morning, doesn’t pun around you and hardly chuckles at your quips. You’re kinda hurt but feel like you may be looking into this a bit. It’s alright to have off days after all.

He’s on a regular diet, to your bitty’s dismay, now that he’s at an average weight for his size. You think the reason why he’s bigger than your average Sans bitty is due to the injury on his skull, an effect causing his residual magic to destabilize and cause his growth spurt. And now that your bitty has gained weight, he now needed more clothes since the ones you got for him are looking small on him. Especially his jacket.

His jacket, not only does it desperately need a wash, but barely covers his form and only reaches the bottom of his ribcage. You decide to introduce the idea of switching the jacket in for another more cozier one. One that’ll fit him. Though that’ll be difficult since most bitty sizes come in small and hardly fit your bitty. Good thing your bitty knows how to sew.

Once you finished typing your journal and were done with work for the week, you checked your calendar to see if your weekend was open. You saw that you had an appointment in the morning for your bitty’s checkup. Oh boy.

Those always get your nervous. You don’t know why, you figure it’s just imagining the worst case scenario.

So you get up and ready to notify your bitty when you realize it is also that ‘time’.

Bath time.

Now usually bitties don’t need to shower daily like humans. They don’t procure sweat and don’t require it les they like to roll around in mud or make huge messes when they eat. The only foster bitties you had to shower daily were Blues and Papys since they both love to cook and get overly excited during mealtimes.

Nonetheless, the usual bath time you wash your bitties is monthly, and it is well passed that time for your bitty. And you don’t know if he’s the type to fuss over it. You had fostered a Red bitty where they gave you the hardest time and left bite marks on you but would “apologize” by angrily smothering you with nuzzles afterward. And those were on your wounds. Ouch.

You get up from the couch, do a little stretch, and look for your bitty. You find him in the kitchen, napping on top of the cushion you gave him, hugging one of the bone plushies he made.

“Hey, pssst, lil’ guy?” You gently tap his back, nudging him awake. He groans and arches his back, stretching his claws and boney feet. He cracks an eye socket once he fully wakes.

“mm what? what yer want?” he replied in a gruffy voice and pawed at his eye sockets, rubbing away the sleep.

“I came to tell you that we’ll have to go to your appointment tomorrow morning. Usual checkup things. Easy-peasy. Which means, you will need a bath.”

That got him to wake up fully. He looked up at you incredulously, then shrugged and sluggishly got up.

“eh, might as well get it over with.” It was your turn to look in disbelief, but glad you didn’t have to put up a fight.

_‘Well that was easy.’_

“I like the way you think. Let me just set up everything.”

As you rummage through the cupboard underneath the sink, you don’t notice the bitty undressing himself behind, bare to the bone, out in the open.

You begin to heat up the water once you pulled out all the bath materials for bitties. “Alright bitty, I got everything nice and warm and laid out all the things you need. Don’t know if you feel comfortable to bathe around me, but if you- OH MY-“ You hastily cover your eyes, face red and eyes still seeing bare white, scarred bone.

Your bitty, none the least bothered of being nude in front of you, laughs at your reaction before strutting towards the bath.

“heh heh i ain’t bothered.” You put your hands down when you hear him submerge himself under the water, but still have your eyes turned across the room and face still red.

“W-well do need help or would you like _some_ privacy?”

“nah. i’ll need some help since -yawn- it so cozy in here, i just might doze off...” You finally turn to see your bitty, soap suds covering below his ribcage, who is leaning his head around the rim of the bowl and eye sockets closed.

You sigh, hiding the smile at the cuteness your bitty was doing, even if it was nothing, and got to work.

You work methodically, scrubbing his bones gently with the scrubber and working from top to bottom. While you handle him, your bitty is limp and lolls his head around, snoring gently. It was when you had to wash away all the suds with water did you wake him up and ask to get up.

You gathered him in a towel and dried him off. You had to prop him upright since he kept falling backwards. While you dried him, you could hear and feel a rumble inside his ribcage and you almost squeezed the daylights out of him as he purred.

“Ok lil’ guy, you are dry to the bone and I’m not gonna dress you up.” You turned away to get the clothes for him, gathering up his dirty clothes and putting them in his bitty sized hamper.

When you came back you see him laying on top of his cushion with the towel haphazardly draped over his form. You laid down one of the shirts he’s made, some shorts and socks, and the sweater he refused the first time you offered them.

He groaned as you prodded him further to move but got up. Again, he didn’t even bat an eye socket as he got up and the towel dropped to the counter, so you of course shut your eyes immediately and grabbed the towel to put in the hamper.

This time once you came back, he was lying face down with the clothes thrown over his skeletal body sluggishly, and you’re pretty sure his shirt was on backwards. What caught your eye was the sweater he had on. He was actually wearing it!

“Oh my stars, bitty, hahaha! I didn’t think you were this tired! Come on lil’ guy, get properly dressed then you can sleep.” You heard him mumble something but he was muffled by the counter. “What?”

“i said-“ he turned his skull towards you, and winked “i’m just so _bone_ tired, i could sleep like the dead.”

”Oh stars, your puns become more terrible the more tired you are.” Still, you chuckled.

He slowly lifted himself up and properly fixed his clothing.

”ya got a bone to pick with me an’ my puns? or do ya just not have a-“

“Don’t-“

“ _funny bone_ in ya.” He gave you the most smug and shit eating grin as you groaned a loud.

“It’s too late for this! Come on, it’s time to bed.” You clapped and opened up your arms for you. Again he gave you a face that you couldn’t quite read.

“what?”

“It’s time for bed. Do you want to sleep in my bed or is the couch calling for you?”

“oh, i uh- i thought that was just, um,” he looked away and you were about to tell him he’s free to decline your offer. But he got up and just, slumped, into your arms as if he were dead weight. Hardly weighed anything since he was all bones.

“yea sure, a bed is a bed.” He shrugged it off, but you could hear what you could best describe as excitement in his voice. You smiled as your turned out the lights and turned in for the night.

As you situated the both of you under the sheets, your bitty on the empty bedside beside you, your turn your body towards him.

“Better not take up all the space of the bed,” you sleepily grumbled.

“heh heh, wouldn’t _dream_ of it.” The both of you sleepily giggled til the both of you dozed off.

He did end up taking all the space of the bed.

In the morning you woke up to your bitty sleeping under your chin, nuzzling your shoulder.

You wouldn’t have it any other way though.

[twitter](https://twitter.com/yr40899532) [tumblr](https://yr40899532.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> we are slowly but surely gaining horror bitty's trust. you are starting to see his soft side lol
> 
> again thank you for reading and hoped you enjoy! 
> 
> see you next time!
> 
> psst if ya wanna see more of my art, i post a shit ton on my twitter. it basically a horror sans fan acct at this point


End file.
